Love me, love me, love me!
by akemimatsushina
Summary: Ino yakin perasaannya pada Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun ketika Shikamaru mengkhinatinya, dan Sasuke menyediakan tempat bersandar untuknya, ia mulai meragukan perasaannya. Akankah ia mengakuinya? Padahal separuh hatinya telah pergi.. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love me, please!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasukexInoxShikamaru

Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu masih berdiri disana, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun perlahan, dia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Sesekali ia mengecek handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang, namun mematikannya ketika tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya. Berkali-kali ia mendegus kesal. Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dihadapannya, pengemudi mobil itu keluar dengan santai, namun Ino, gadis bersurai pucat itu mendahuluinya masuk ke mobil. Akhirnya, pengemudi mobil itu masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"kau terambat lagi, 2 jam aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh!" bentaknya

"maaf" hanya itu yang di ucapkan pria berambut hitam yang diikat keatas

Ino hanya terdiam menghadapi sikap cuek kekasihnya itu. Kadang ia merutuki nasibnya yang di kelilingi oleh orang-orang cuek. Pertama kekasihnya, Nara Shikamaru, lalu sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil, lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang terasa akan turun tak lama lagi. Melihat itu, Shikamaru tak tinggal diam, bagaimanapun ia yang salah, telah membiarkan gadis cantik yang menjadi kekasihnya ini menunggu lama, di tengah hujan salju.

"maaf ino, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di sekolah, dan aku terlambat karena tadi aku membelikanmu ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar yang tadi ia taruh di jok belakang mobil.

Ino membuka mata, ketika merasakan genggaman tangan shikamaru, matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuket besar bunga mawar. Tak lamanya senyumannya muncul. Ia lalu menerima bunga tersebut, dan mencium harumnya mawar-mawar tersebut. Ia lalu memukul bahu shikamaru.

"kau memang tak pernah bisa membatmu marah padamu Shika-kun" ucapnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Shikamaru.

"aishiteru Ino"

"aishiteru Shika"

"jadi pergi?" Tanya Shikamaru

"tentu saja tuan pemalas.." ucap Ino dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"mendokusai" ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Ino.

^^9

Pesta itu terlihat sangat ramai, beberapa orang terlihat saling berbincang, beberapa diam di bantender untuk minum.

"Ino, bagaimana? Aku sudah terlihat cantik belum?" ujar seseorang bersurai coklat.

"sudah berapa kali kau menanyakannya ten? Aku kan sudah bilang malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik. Lagipula, kalau aku jadi Neji-kun aku tidak akan bisa berpaling dari gadis lain, karena di sampingku sudah ada gadis yang cantik sepertimu."

Ucapan Ino membuat pipi Tenten bersemu merah, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit tenang juga.

"T-Tenten-chan sudah siap? A..ano, kita sudah hamper setengah jam di toilet, dan ini juga kan pesta ulangtahunmu, j-jadi…" melihat Hinata tidak akan melanjutkan ucapannya Ino berinisiatif menarik tenten keluar, yang ditarik diam saja menurut.

Suasana di luar sangat ramai, Ino menarik Tenten mendekati Neji dan Deidara yang sedang mengobrol. Sedangkan Hinata langsung ditarik oleh kekasihnya yang bersurai merah. Ino lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Deidara yang menjadi mc di pesta ulang tahun Tenten malam itu, Deidara mengangguk. Lalu langsung membuka acaranya.

Pesta ulangtahun Tenten berjalan sangat meriah, beberapa orang terlihat sedang memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Tenten, Garaa dan Hinata sudah menghilang entah kemana, sedangkan Ino hanya duduk di salah satu kursi disana bersama seorang sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"pestanya meriah ya, sayang sekali Shika tidak bisa ikut malam ini.." ucap Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"hn" pemuda berwajah stoic itu hanya membalas dengan kata-kata andalannya.

"sasu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu kesini, oh ya, sebenarnya kau sudah punya pacar belum sih ?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Sasuke.

"kalau aku membawa pacar atau seseorang kesini, lalu siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"huh" ino hanya mendegus, dalam hatinya ia menyetujui hal tersebut, ini semua gara-gara semua pekerjaan menyebalkan yang harus dikerjakan Shikamaru. Jadi ia hanya menghadiri pesta ini sendirian, namun untungnya ada Sasuke yang bersedia menemaninya.

"sasu, aku bosan…"

"lalu kau mau apa Ino?"

"bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

"baiklah, ayo. Lagipula aku juga butuh udara segar"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar gedung tersebut. Sesampainya di luar, udara musim dingin langsung menyapa bahu telanjang Ino. Ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena meninggalkan mantel yang dikenakannnya tadi di mobil. Ia pun memeluk dirinya, bermaksud untuk memberikan kehangatan ke tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hangat bertengger dikedua bahunya, rupanya Sasuke memakainya jas tuksedonya kepada Ino.

"kau kedinginan, kenapa nekat memakai baju seperti itu sih?"

"aku lupa, tadi tak sengaja meninggalkan mantelku di mobil."

"hn"

"sasu, kalau jas ini dipakai olehku, nanti kau kedinginan"

"baiklah, begini saja bagaimana?"

Sasuke memakaikan jas itu kebahunya juga, sehingga jas tersebut dipakai berdua olehnya dan Ino, ia meraih pinggang Ino, dan menarik tubuh itu agar mendekat padanya. Tak ayal, pipi Ino memerah, wajahnya jadi semerah tomat.

"sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hanya membuatmu hangat"

"bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"kita kan hanya sahabat? Bukan begitu Ino?"

"y..ya" entah kenapa Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara berbicara Sasuke, terutama tentang status mereka.

Pesta itu usai sekitar jam 12 malam, Ino langsung pulang diantar Sasuke. Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan keheningan, Ino memang tidak terlalu suka keheningan, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk membuka percakapan. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menguap.

"kalau kau mengantuk, tidur sajalah" ucap sasuke singkat.

"yasudah"

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran jok, ia memejamkan matanya. Kali ini perjalanan benar-benar diisi oleh keheningan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana milik Ino. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini, karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal di luar negri.

Sasuke mengguncangakan badan Ino perlahan, berusaha membuat gadis itu terbangun, tapi sampai lima menit berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis ini akan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba memanggil-manggil nama Ino, berharap gadis itu akan langsung terbangun. Namun lama-kelamaan usahanya tak juga membuahkan hasil, gadis itu masih tetap tertidur pulas. Akhirnya ia terdiam beberapa saat, memandang gadis itu, kelelahan tampak di wajah cantik Ino, selain itu tidurnya tampak sangat pulas.

Ia lalu keluar dari mobil, dan membuka pintu penumpang, tangannya dengan sigap menggendong Ino. Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu rumah Ino yang dikunci dengan satu tangan, memang sebagai sahabat dekat Ino sangat percaya pada Sasuke dan memberikan duplikat kunci rumahnya kepada Sasuke.

Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar Ino, dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di kasur yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang Ino, memandang sahabat dekatnya. Sahabatkah? Ia tak yakin, karena sebenarnya ia menyimpan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar perasaan untuk seorang sahabat kepada Ino. Namun ia tak mau mengutarakan perasaannya yang mungkin akan membuat persahabatannya dengan Ino rusak.

Ia memandang wajah Ino, mengusap surai pirang gadis tersebut, lalu mengecup keningnya, setelah itu, wajahnya beralih kesamping wajah Ino. Bibirnya berhenti tepat I dekat telinga Ino.

"aishiteru Ino"

Setelah itu, ia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan gadis Yamanaka yang sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang sedikit berdesir. Tanpa diketahuinya, gadis ini sudah terbangun dari tadi.

^^9

Hari ini, hari yang sangat berati bagi Ino, karena hari ini hari dimana hubungannya dengan Shikamaru tepat menginjak usia 2 tahun. Jadi pagi itu, sesuai dengan rencananya ia akan membuat kejutan untuk Shikamaru, berbeda dengan biasanya. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengajak Shikamaru pergi kencan untuk merayakan tanggal-tanggal yang dianggap penting oleh Ino. Namun hari ini, ia telah mempersiapkan kejutan yang menurutnya akan berhasil dan mendapat respon positif dari Shikamaru. Kemarin, ia bilang ia akan pergi ke London untuk mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya. Padahal itu hanya akal-akalannya untuk mewujudkan kejutan ini.

Dan disinilah ia, didepan apartemen milik Shikamaru, dengan sebuah tas berisi beberapa botol anggur dan kue yang sengaja ia buat untuk hari ini. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kunci apartemen Shikamaru dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Apartemen ini tampak sepi. Mungkin Shika mas tidur, batin Ino. Jadi ia langsung menghampiri dan memasuki satu-satunya kamar tidur yang ada di apartemen itu.

Aquamarinenya membulat seketika, tubuhnya lemas dan tenggorokannya serasa kering. Disana, diatas tempat tidur kekasihnya, tertidur seorang gadis berambut pirang sepertinya, tubuh gadis itu tertutupi oleh selimut, namun ia yakin 100%, bila selimut itu ditarik, ia akan melihat gadis itu tanpa buasana apapun.

"Ino…."

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang saja. Rambutnya basah, menandakan ia baru saja mandi. Ino menatap Shikamru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Air mata mulai terasa memenuhi matanya dan hendak turun. Namun, ia tak ingin menangis dihadapan pria ini. Jadi ia mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak turun.

"Shika"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Shikamru sambil menggeleng keras-keras. Gadis yang tertidur diranjang terbangun.

"I..Ino" ucap gadis itu terbata, ia terlalu kaget mendapati hubungannya terbongkar.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Ino lalu berlari keluar apartemen Shikamaru. Langit berubah menjadi mendung dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, langsung saja ia terobos hujan dan berlari di tengah guyuran hujan. Beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat keheranan, melihat seorang gadis cantik berlari-lari di bawah hujan dengan wajah suram. Jalan mulai sepi ketika ia berbelok, mungkin karena ini jalan kecil, atau hujan yang semakin deras. Ia berhenti berlari dan berjalan perlahan, menikmati setiap guyuran hujan yang menyamarkan air matanya.

Kini dihadapannya terbentang sebuah taman bermain yang sepi karena hujan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ayunan yang terdapat disana. Dan mendudukinya di ayunan tersebut. Decitan logam menandakan bahwa ayunan itu sudah tua. Ino hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pegangan ayunan yang berupa rantai.

Setelah kepergian Ino, Shikamru terdiam menatap temari, lalu keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia melihat sebuah tas asing yang bertengger di meja dapurnya. Segera ia melihat isi tas yang ia duga milik Ino. Disana terdapa sebuah kue yang berhiaskan sebuah tulisan dari krim.

_**Happy anniv Shika. Semoga kita bisa segera menikah…**_

Hatinya terasa perih, ia telah melukai wanita yang selama ini dicintainya tepat dihari hubungan mereka tepat berusia 2 tahun. Ia menatap keluar jendela apartemennya, langit tampak mendung, dan tak lama hujan turun dengan cukup deras.

_Maafkan aku Ino. _Lirihnya dalam hati. Segera ia mengambil handphone dan memencet beberapa tombol. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali. Lalu telepon diangkat.

"halo"

^^9


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Love me, Love me, Love me!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexInoxShikamaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll**

**Thank's for Orihara Akira, , upa-chan, Yamanaka Chika, elfazen, vaneela, dan yang udah baca fict ini juga sahabatku tercinta , terimakasih untuk setiap masukannya yang sangat membantu , dan maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan. Oke cekidot**

**Love me, Love me, Love me!**

**#chapter 2 **

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak peduli dengan keadaan jalan yang licin karena hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan Ino. Tadi Shikamaru meneleponnya. Menyuruhnya mencari Ino, tanpa memberitahu alasannya. Tapi tanpa perlu ditebak, Sasuke tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

Ia sudah tiga kali mengelilingi kota dari siang tadi, tapi belum juga menemukan Ino. Pikirannya membawanya kesebuah tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Rumah ino, siang tadi sebelum mencarinya ke kota, sasuke terlebih dahulu mencari Ino kerumahnya, namun ia belum pulang. Tapi mungkin, malam ini ia sudah pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Pintunya tidak di kunci, berati Ino sudah pulang. Ia mencari-cari Ino di dalam rumah, dan mendapati

Ino yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu.

Refleks, ia langsung merengkuh Ino kedalam pelukannnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Suhu tubuh Ino sangat tinggi, ia demam. Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Ino, hendak mengambil handuk untuk mengompres ino.

"Shika.."

Ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, dan langsung berbalik. Namun, gadis itu masih tertidur disana. Hatinya perih, karena justru nama itu yang terucap dari bibir Ino, bukan namanya.

Pagi itu Ino terbangun dengan perasaan kacau balau, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, namun kepalanya malah terasa seperti akan pecah. Sebuah tangan kokoh mencengkram bahunya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke disana.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, jangan memaksakan diri Ino." Ujar Sasuke, melihat itu entah kenapa ia kembali teringat pada kejadian kemarin, dimana ia menemukan penghianatan Shikamaru tepat dihari hubungan mereka menginjak dua tahun. Matanya kembali berat, seakan banyak sekali air mata yang akan keluar dari sana. Dan benar saja, ia kembai menangis, melihat itu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya disana.

Cukup lama Ino hanya menangis, tapi rasanya ia tidak cukup puas, sebagian dari dirinya seolah menyerah dan mengatakan bebannya terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendirian, tapi sebagian yang lain merasa takut untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada Sasuke, ia takut apa yang dilihatnya kemarin akan terulang lagi dalam ingatannya, membuat hatinya sakit lagi, dan membuat semakin banyak air mata terjatuh. Tapi, setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia menyerah, mungkin dengan menceritakannya pada Sasuke bebannya akan berkurang.

"Sasuke, Shika…dia…"ucapannya tergantung, kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya terasa terlau berat dan sulit, seolah kata-kata itu akan melukainya jika diucapkan, tapi ia kembali menguatkan hatinya.

"Dia…selingkuh, dengan Temari, aku meihat Temari terbangun ditempat tidurnya tanpa menggunakan apapun. Jadi mereka…pasti telah melakukan hal itu.." ucapannya kian melirih, dengan turunnya kembali air mata yang sempat terhenti, Sasuke hanya diam memeluk Ino, mengusap-usap punggung gadis cantik itu, namun rahangnya jelas-jelas terkatup, ia menggertakan giginya, mencoba menahan amarahnya dihadapan Ino.

^^9

Ting tong

Suara bel memecahkan keheningan didalam apartemen tersebut, Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya, tanpa melihat dahulu siapa yang bertamu.

DUAAK

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya karena ia memang sedang tidak siap, begitu melihat siapa yang memukulnya, keinginan untuk membalas pukulan tersebut menghilang, digantikan rasa bersalah. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, bagaimanapun Ino pasti akan bercerita pada Sasuke.

DJIGG

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai wajahnya, ia hanya terdiam, tidak berniat untuk membalas serangan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau laki-laki berengsek! Beraninya kau menyakiti Ino! Dasar bodoh, mati saja kau!" ujar Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulan ke perut Shikamaru. Shikamaru meringgis kesakitan, baginya mungkin sudah cukup memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk memukulinya, karena jika ia tidak menghentikan Sasuke, bisa-bisa ia mati konyol.

Sasuke hendak melancarkan satu pukulan lagi jika tangannya tidak di tahan Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah, jadi aku minta maaf, aku khilaf, aku telah melukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Temari, bagaimanapun aku harus bertanggung jawab kepadanya." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Hah, sebenarnya sehebat apa wanita itu sehingga kau bisa-bisanya menghianati Ino yang sangat mencintaimu, apakah ia pelacur? Sehingga dengan mudah menerima tawaran tidur dengan kekasih orang lain? Kau bayar dia berapa semalam heh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan.

Habislah sudah kesabaran Shikamru, ia melayangkan satu pukulan yang tepat mengenai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima serangan itupun jatuh terjerembap ke lantai.

" Jangan pernah menghinanya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Shikamaru

"Dasar brengsek!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia kembali melayangkan pukuan kearah Shikamaru, yang kemudian dibalas lagi oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah tidak bertenaga, sukujur tubuhnya babak belur, Sasuke hendak memukulnya lagi.

"Lagi pula, seharusnya kau senang bukan? Dengan begitu kau bisa mendekatinya lagi. Bukankah kau mencintai Ino, Uchiha?" ucapan Shikamaru membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya. Onyxnya membulat, ia tidak tahu jika selama ini Shikamaru dapat mebacanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau yang diam-diam memotretnya, kau yang diam-diam memberikannya bunga dihari ulangtahunnya, kau yang memperhatikannya, kau yang bahkan selalu mengorbankan dirimu untuknya? Kau pikir aku buta untuk tidak melihat semua itu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"seharusnya sekarang kau senangkan, bukan begitu Uchiha-sama." Lanjut Shikamaru.

DJIGG

Satu pukulan lagi diberikan Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku memang mencintai Ino, tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka, kau memang benar-benar brengsek!" ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Ditempatnya, Shikamaru meringgis, menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Namun, sebuah gambaran wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang tersenyum mengusiknya. "Maafkan aku Ino.." ujarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya keuar bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

Sasuke langsung pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak mau Ino melihat luka-luka di wajahnya. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, ia langsung disambut oleh ibunya-Mikoto Uchiha, yang keheranan meihat wajah anaknya babak belur.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang keluarga, ibunya langsung memanggil maid di rumahnya untuk segera membawakan kotak P3K, setelah para maid membawakannya, segera ia mengobati Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa berkelahi lagi?" Tanya ibunya lembut

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Ucap ibunya

"Aku habis menghajar seorang bajingan yang telah menyakiti Ino." Ucapnya kemudian

Mikoto hanya terdiam sambil terus membersihkan luka Sasuke, namun diam-diam ibunya menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Sasuke memang tertutup, ia bahkan jarang mengatakan isi hatinya bila tidak ditanya, namun bahkan Sasuke tidak bercerita pun ibunya sudah mengetahui bahwa anaknya sangat mencintai gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Itu terlihat dari banyaknya foto Ino yang tak sengaja ia temukan didalam lemari pakaian Sasuke, juga caranya memandang gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Lain kali, jangan selesaikan masalah dengan perkelahian." Ucapnya

"Hn" hanya itu balasan Sasuke

Setelah ibunya selesai mengobatinya, ia beranjak keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya ibunya yang ternyata menysulnya keluar rumah

"Ke rumah Ino, aku pergi dulu, terimakasih." Ucapnya

"Hati-hati dijalan"

"Hn"

Ino memasukan dirinya kedalam bathub, ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Dinginnya air musim dingin langsung menusuki kulit hingga tulangnya, ia menggertakan gigi, menahan dingin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di dalam bathub, tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil tidak dipedulikannya.

Ia menatp langit-langit kamar mandinya, mencoba menghilangkan sakit hati dengan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. Namun percayalah, sedingin apapun air ini, sesakit apapun tubuhnya, hatinya tetap terasa sangat sakit, ia pikir hari kemarin akan menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan, dimana dirinya dan Shikamaru akan menghabiskan hari mereka berdua saja.

Shikamaru, ah kenapa pemuda itu begitu tega menghianatinya, padahal ia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya. Hatinya kembali sakit bila mengingat pemuda itu, karena itu akan mengingatkannya lagi kepada penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Tak kuat menahan sakit, Ino memasukan kepalanya kedalam bathub, sebenarnya tujuannya berendam hanya untuk menghilangkan penatnya, namun tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran mengganggunya ketika dia berada di dalam air. Pemikiran tentang mengakhiri hidupnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari luar kamar mandi. Suara itu, sahabatnya. Akankah ia rela meihat sahabatnya bersedih karena kematiannya. Tidak! Suara hatinya berkata demikian, ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke menangis, ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke merasa menyesal karenanya, dan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa bahagia tanpa Shikamaru.

Ia mulai kehabisan nafas, ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia tak boleh mati. Sayangnya, dinginnya air membuat tangannya mati rasa dan sulit digerakan. Ia berulang kali mencoba meraih tepian bathub, tapi tangannya terasa sangat kaku. Rasanya sulit sekali, paru-parunya mulai terasa sangat sesak, sungguh ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara. Rasanya ia sudah ingin menyerah, ia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menghadapi kematiannya dengan tenang.

BRAAK

Pintu kamar mandi di dobrak oleh Sasuke, onyxnya membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, tanpa banyak berpikir, ia mengangkat tubuh Ino dari dalam bathub. Ino langsung menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin kedalam paru-parunya, ia bernafas dengan rakus. Namun paru-parunya masih terasa sedikit sakit. Sasuke mendudukannya di lantai kamar mandi, ia langsung membungkus tubuh Ino dengan handuk yang tergantung di dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedepresi itu sampai ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri hah?" ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, bahkan sedikit membentak. Ino hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, giginya saling bergemeletuk.

"Aku tidak berniat mengakhiri hidupku." Ucapnya lirih

"Lalu mengapa kau menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri hah?" bentak Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku hanya berendam! Lalu kemudian.. kemudian pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul, namun ku batalkan ketika kau datang! Aku sungguh tidak depresi atau gila atau apapun itu! Aku hanya.. aku…" Ino tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya, bahunya terguncang hebat. Ia kembali menangis.

Melihat itu, Sasuke merasakan sakit didadanya, ia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membentak bahkan menghina Ino, namun meihat Ino menenggelamkan dirinya seperti itu, mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, membuatnya marah, marah kepada Ino yang terlihat mudah menyerah, marah kepada Shikamaru yang telah menyakiti hati gadis itu, marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Ino.

Akhirnya, ia merengkuh tubuh Ino kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Ino yang terasa sangat dingin. Ino masih menangis dalam pelukannya, tangannya mencengkram baju Sasuke, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang menjadi basah. Ia mengusap rambut Ino, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Dua gelas coklat panas menemani mereka sore itu, Ino dan Sasuke duduk di hadapan televisi di apartemen milik Ino. Mereka sedang menonton sebuah film komedi saat itu, namun tidak ada tawa yang keluar dari keduanya. Ino hanya terdiam memandangi mugnya, sedangkan Sasuke, pandangannya terarah pada film yang diputar saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, ia sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku Ino, namun tak lama senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Ino, Ino terlihat sedang memandang televisi. Tangannya masih memegang segelas coklat panas. Sasuke mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Ino dan meletakannya di meja. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, tangan kanannya merengkuh tubuh Ino yang tadi bersandar dibahunya, kini Ino bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, terdengar detak jatung yang teratur disana.

Ino kemudian meingkarkan tangannya di perut Sasuke, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke membiarkan hal itu, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Ino, merasakan setiap helaian pirang lembut yang menyusupi jarinya. Nafas Ino menggeitiknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Ino. Rupanya gadis itu tertidur.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Ino, ia mencium kening gadis tersebut, lalu mencium lagi puncak kepala Ino.

"Oyasumi Ino." Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

^^9

Shikamaru berjalan ke sebuah café didepan kantornya, ia memang sudah berkerja dan memegang jabatan penting diusianya yang masih muda, ini semua karena otak cerdasnya juga perusahaan ayahnya yang memang di wariskan untuknya. Seharusnya, orang-orang seusianya sekarang sedang serius-seriusnya kuliah, namun bagi seorang jenius sepertinya, kuliah dapat diselesai kan dengan mudah dan cepat. Ini sebabnya, ia dan Ino sangat terlihat berbeda, padahal sebenarnya usia mereka hanya berbeda setahun, Ino kini masih kuliah, sedangkan dirinya sudah bekerja.

Ino, hatinya sakit jika mengingat perempuan itu, kekasihnya yang telah ia lukai, hanya saja, kedatangan Temari, cinta pertamanya, membuatnya goyah, bagaimana pun cinta pertama itu tak akan mudah dilupakan, begitu kata orang, dan dilihat dari kisah hidupnya, sepertinya hal itu memang benar adanya.

Namun hari ini ia telah membuat keputusan, keputusan yang sulit sekali diambilnya, keputusan yang telah ia pikirkan berulang kali. Keputusan yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Keputusan untuk kembali kepada Ino. Ini hal yang sangat sulit diputuskan, karena bagaimana pun ia telah melakukannya dengan Temari, namun perasaanya tak dapat di bohongi. Ia mencintai Ino, bahkan perasaan cintanya kepada Ino lebih besar dari perasaan cintanya kepada Temari. Ia harap Temari mau mengerti, ia harap Ino mau memaafkannya.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di pintu masuk café tersebut. Ia memasuki café tersebut dan langsung menemukan Temari yang melambai ke arahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Temari dan duduk dihadapannya. Keheningan menyapanya ketika ia duduk, ini tidak biasa, karena Temari bukanlah wanita pendiam.

"Shika…" ucap Temari, ia terihat sedikit gugup

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Aku… aku… aku hamil."

**Tbc**

Haaahh… segini dulu chapter 2 nya, maaf updatenya lama, masih pendek dan banyak kesalahan, ini fict pertama saya.

Balesan review

elfazen : Sasukenya belum punya pacar, hehe. Dia udah terlanjur suka sama Ino.

Yamanaka Chika : makasih sarannya

Untuk yang sudah meriview makasih banyak review lagi yaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Love me, Love me, Love me!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexIno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll**

**Thank's for Orihara Akira, , upa-chan, Yamanaka Chika, elfazen, vaneela, anon, SasuIno lover, nattually, tata, nisrina dan yang udah baca fict ini juga sahabatku tercinta , terimakasih untuk setiap masukannya yang sangat membantu , dan maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan. Oke cekidot**

**Love me, Love me, Love me!**

Tak terasa Shikamaru telah sampai di pintu masuk café tersebut. Ia memasuki café tersebut dan langsung menemukan Temari yang melambai ke arahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Temari dan duduk dihadapannya. Keheningan menyapanya ketika ia duduk, ini tidak biasa, karena Temari bukanlah wanita pendiam.

"Shika…" ucap Temari, ia terihat sedikit gugup

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Aku… aku… aku hamil."

**#chapter 3**

Kata-kata itu bagai petir di siang hari. Mata Shikamaru membulat. Ia hanya terdiam, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Temari khawatir.

"Ah ya.. Tentu saja aku senang." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menikahiku Shika?"

"Ah, kita bicarakan itu nanti ya, waktu istirahatku sudah habis, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Temari, setelah itu Shikamaru mengecup pipinya dan pergi keluar dari café itu. Temari hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tahu Shikamaru tidak benar-benar senang atas kehamilannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu pergi keluar dari café itu.

Siang itu Tenten dan Hinata datang ke rumah Ino. Disana mereka menemukan Ino yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hai teman-teman." Sapaan Ino terasa hambar kali ini

"Hai Ino." Balas Tenten, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"A..A..Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata

"Yaa.. seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawab Ino sekenannya

Mereka berdua mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Ino tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia begini, keadaannya tidak membaik sama sekali. Wajahnya yang dulu penuh sinar keceriaan sekarang seolah meredup, ia begitu pucat, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan berantakan.

"Ino, sudah saatnya bangkit. Tidak ada gunanya terus begini. Buktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa bertahan tanpanya! Ayo Ino, mana Ino yang dulu, tunjukan semangatmu!" Tenten berkoar-koar, rupanya ia telah tertular semangat mudanya Lee.

"T..Tenten benar Ino, kau harus semangat." Dukung Hinata

Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar kepeduliaan dari kedua sahabatnya, matanya mulai berair lagi.

"Inoo.. kami salah bicara yah, gomene gomene, kau jangan menangis begitu"

"Aku ini terharu bakaa!" ujar Ino sambil menyusut air matanya

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan bangkit. Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bisa bahagia tanpa orang itu!" ucap Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Ino bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berjalan kearah cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia meihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"KAMI-SAMA! Mengapa aku jelek begini?" ucapnya sambil mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Kau baru sadar bahwa kau jelek ya?" goda Tenten yang langsung diberi deathglare gratis oleh Ino.

"Kalau yang seperti aku dibilang jelek, lalu yang sepertimu apa Ten? Buruk rupa hah?" balas Ino.

Tenten langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal yang sedang di pegangnya kearah Ino. Bantal itu mengenai kepala Ino dan membuat rambut Ino yang sudah rapi kembali berantakan.

"Tenteeeennnnnn! Awas kau ya!" seru Ino.

Dan siang itu terjadilah perang bantal diantara ketiga sahabat tersebut. Tanpa diketahui, didepan pintu kamar Ino. Sasuke terdiam, lalu tersenyum setelah mendengar teriakan Ino.

Ruang makan itu terasa sunyi dan begitu lenggang. Di meja makan, duduk dua orang kakak beradik.

"Gaara, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Ucap Temari membuka pertanyaan

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Gaara lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja dengan Shika-kun." Ucap Temari.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu **nee-san**, berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang. Aku malah ragu kau masih pantas ku panggil **nee-san**." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi padahal makanannya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Temari menghela nafas melihat kepergian adik semata wayangnya. Sesungguhnya hatinya perih mendapat perlakuan dingin dari adiknya. Namun ia tahu, ini memang salahnya.

Saat ini, Tenten dan Ino sedang merebahkan diri di halaman rumah Ino. Mereka memandang langit siang yang berwarna kebiruan. Sedangkan Hinata sedang membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ino, aku ingin jujur." Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba

"Apa Ten?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Rambutmu bau sekali Ino, kapan terakhir kali kau keramas?." Tanya Tenten

"Dasar kau Ten, kupikir hal penting. Tapi rambutku memang bau sih." Ucapnya sambil mencium helaian pirangnya.

"Yasudah, tunggu apalagi, ayo kita ke salon." Ajak Tenten.

"Ide bagus."

Jadilah ketiganya siang itu menghabiskan waktu di salon. Ino melakukan banyak sekali perawatan tubuh, mulai dari creambath, manicure, pedicure, luluran, dan sebagainya. Sekarang ia sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"I..Ino, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Hinata setelah keluar dari salon. Mereka berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Arigatou Hina-chan, kau juga tampak cantik." Ucap Ino yang langsung menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Hinata yang putih.

"Sepertinya sinar seorang yamanaka sudah kembali." Ucap Tenten

"Tentu saja, sinarku kan lebih terang dari sinarmu." Ino. Tenten hanya mendegus.

"Ah ya.. Ino-chan besok ada acara tidak?" Tanya Hinata

"Um.. sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Ino

"A..ano, aku berencana mengadakan acara minum teh besok sore, Tenten sudah pasti ikut, jadi ku harap kau juga bisa ikut." Jelas Hinata kemudian

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan datang dengan Sasuke, eh tidak apa-apa kan aku mengundangnya?" Tanya Ino

"T..Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, aku juga mengundang Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata malu-malu

"Neji juga akan datang!" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli?" canda Ino

"Kau ini sungguh menyebakan blonde!" ucap Tenten yang disambut tawa ketiganya.

Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah butik yang menjual gaun pengantin. Hinata dan Tenten juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ino?" panggil Tenten khawatir. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam di tempat, pandangannya lurus ke bagian dalam butik tersebut. Di sana terihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah mencoba gaun pengantin, tepatnya si wanita berambut pirang yang di kuncir empat yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantin, sedangkan kekasihnya, pria berambut mirip nanas hanya melihat si wanita sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tenten kembali. Pandangannya mengikuti arah mata Ino. Dan mengertilah ia.

"Ino, ayo kita pergi saja, atau kau mau aku menghajar mereka?" Tenten kembali bersuara.

Namun Ino kembali mengacuhkannya, ia melangkah mundur, lalu berbalik dan berlari kea rah jalan raya.

TEEEEETTTT

TEEEETTTTT

Suara klakson terdengar dari sebuah truk yang sedang melintas. Melihat itu, aquamarinenya membulat, namun ia hanya diam di tempat dan memejamkan matanya, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun yang dirasakannya bukanlah sakit karena terbentur kendaraan.

Sebuah tangan kokoh memeluk tubuhnya, menarik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke aspal yang keras.

"Ino..Ino.. kau tidak apa-apa? Kami-sama tadi itu hampir saja!" suara Tenten terdengar jelas, disusul pekikan dari mulut Hinata.

Namun sebuah tangan kokoh ini masih memeluknya. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan onyxlah yang pertama ia lihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Astaga, kepalamu berdarah." Ucapnya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa perih, cairan hangat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau segera diobati, agar lukanya tidak infeksi." Ucap Hinata sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa itu sakit? Hey katakan sesuatu!" ujar Tenten

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir, dan ini akan segera ku obati di rumah." Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya kemudian. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Perjalanan ke rumah Ino kali ini terasa sepi. Ino hanya diam saja, tidak berniat mengusik keheningan yang ada.

"Ino. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa itu sakit?" Sasuke memecah keheningan, sungguh hal yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasu, dan yah ini sedikit perih." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum sambil mengusap lukanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap pemuda raven itu namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan sekalipun.

Ino kembali ke dalam lamunannya. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ino. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil bersamaan. Setelah itu Ino masuk ke rumahnya, disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Ino, kau duduk dulu disini, biar aku obati lukamu." Ujar Sasuk, yang dib alas oleh anggukan dari Ino.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka Ino. Ia mulai membersihkan luka Ino.

"Perih tidak?" tanyanya ketika tangannya menyapukan alcohol ke pelipis gadis itu.

"Rasanya perih, sangat perih disini Sasu.." ujar Ino sambil menaruh engannya di dada.

"Melihatnya akan menikah dengan perempuan lain, rasanya sangat perih. Dia bahkan melupakanku dengan mudah.." ucap Ino lirih.

Buir-bulir air mulai keluar dari aquamarinenya. Sungguh Sasuke membenci keadaan ini. Ia benci jika melihat Ino kembali menangis. Ino terisak, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya, bahunya terguncang karena tangisan.

Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya, ia merengkuh Ino kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Ino, bangkitlah, aku bersedia menjadi pegangan untukmu….

Aku bersedia menjadi tempatmu bersandar…..

Semuanya agar kau bangkit, agar kau tersenyum lagi….

Lupakan dia Ino…"

Tangisan Ino mulai berhenti.

"Sulit untuk melupakannya begitu saja Sasu.." ucapnya lirih

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku membantumu melupakannya Ino, aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu, sampai kau melupakannya.. dan kau harus berjanji seduatu padaku.."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino

"Berjanjilah tak akan ada air mata lagi, yang ada hanyalah senyuman secerah matahari milik Yamanaka Ino.." Sasuke menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Ino.

Ino mengangguk tersenyum, ia menautkan jari di kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji Sasuke." Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lagi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

KRIIIIIING

KRIIIIIING

Bunyi weker pagi itu membuat gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang bermimpi itu terbangun. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kearah meja di samping tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut. Setelah berhasil menggapai wekernya. Ia mematikan benda berisik tersebut, dan kembai menarik selimutnya. Belum lima menit berlalu, handphonenya berbunyi, manandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ino mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Inooooooooooo! Kau pasti masih tidur kan? Ayooo banguuuuuun!" teriak orang di sebrang telepon.

"Baik baik aku akan bangun Ten, tausah berteriak seperti itu, kau ingin aku tuli ya?" jawabnya

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan, jangan sampai kau bolos kuliah lagi. Nanti aku yang repot harus mengajarimu." Ujar Tenten

"Memangnya siapa yang akan minta di ajari olehmu? Aku bisa kok minta bantuan pada Sasuke-kun."

"Ehm ehm ehm." Tenten berdeham

"Kenapa kau Ten?" Tanya Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal sekarang ini pipinya sudah memerah.

"Ah…tidak tidak, yasudah cepat sana kau bersiap-siap!" Tenten

"Baiklah hime-sama.." cibir Ino.

Setelah menutup telepon, Ino beranjak ke kamar mandi, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kuliah hari ini.

Ino keluar dari rumahnya, dan hendak berangkat dengan menaiki mobilnya kalau saja ia tak melihat motor hitam di depan rumahnya. Pengendaranya turun dari motor ketika melihat Ino keluar dari rumah.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau punya sepeda motor?" tanyanya mendekati pengendara motor yang tak lain adaah Sasuke.

"Oh, ini milik Itachi, dia memberikannya untukku sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Begitu katanya." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Oh iyaaaa! Sasu aku lupaaa! Selamat ulangtahun yaaaa…" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Tega sekali kau lupa hari ulangtahunku." Ucap Sasuke pura-pura marah

"Ah, gomene Sasu, sebagai permintaan maaf, kau boleh meminta apa saja yang kau mau dariku" ucap Ino

"Selama itu masuk akal yaa…" imbuhnya

Sasuke menatap Ino, seringai menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku minta kita menikah hari ini?" ucapnya

Ino terbelalak.

"Kau gila hah? Kalau itu sih jelas-jelas akan ku tolak." Ucap Ino

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, hatinya mencelos mendengar jawaban Ino

"Ano… A.. Aku..Aku kan belum siap." Ucap Ino, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Yasudah, akan kutunggu sampai kau siap." Ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan pipi Ino semakin memerah.

"Kau tahu, menggodamu itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Ahhhh, kau ini bercandamu kelewatan tahu!" ucap Ino menahan malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Ino. Ino memakai helm tersebut dan langsung menaiki motor Sasuke. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

"Ayoo, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya.

Dan Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya. Membelah jalanan Konoha yang terlihat Indah pagi itu.

Kelasnya belum di mulai ketika Ino sampai disana. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30, yang berati harusnya kelas sudah di mulai 30 menit yang lalu. Tak heran sih, dikarenakan ini adalah kelasnya Kakashi-sensei, guru yang paling hobi terlambat.

"Hai Ten!" Sapa Ino sambil menghempaskan diri di bangku sebelah Tenten.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang Ino." Ucapnya.

"Sayangnya perkiraanmu itu salah yaa…

Ah ya Ten, hari ini Sasuke-kun ulang tahun. Bantu aku membuat kejutan untuknya yaaa.." ucap Ino semangat

"Apa imbalan untukku?" ucap Tenten

"Aku akan memberikan vocer menginap di hotel semalam untukmu dan Neji-kun!" ucap Ino keras-keras, sehingga beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul menengok kearah mereka sambil menunjukan wajah heran.

Tenten menyikut Ino keras.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini. Sudah gila hah?" Tenten memberikan deathglare gratisnya untuk Ino.

"Hehehe, makannya jangan pelit pada sahabatmu ini Ten." Ino

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu. Sekalian kau ajak Hinata-chan juga."

"Tentu saja." Ujar Ino sumringah.

Setelah itu mereka segera membuka catatannya karena Kakashi-sensei sudah datang.

"Halo.. Sasuke-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, ada urusan mendadak. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja ya." Ucap Ino dari telepon

"Hn, baiklah." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ino angsung menutup teleponnya.

"Yosh berhasil, sekarang tinggal memastikan semuanya sudah siap!" ujar Ino sambil memencet keypad handphonenya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dua buah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

From : Hinata-chan

Kuenya sudah siap Ino.

Neji, Naruto dan yang lainnya juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya Sasuke, pastikan saja dia belum pulang.

Dan satu pesan lagi dari Tenten

From : Tentonton

Ban motornya sudah kempes, sekarang ia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Kerjaku bagus kan :D

Ino tersenyum membaca pesan dari kedua sahabtnya, setelah mengirimkan balasan untuk kedua sahabatnya, ia pun melangkah pergi, dan memanggil sebuah taksi yang membawanya ke mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Ia mendegus kesal, karena ban motornya yang tiba-tiba kempes, yang menyebabkan ia harus memanggil montir untuk segera memperbaiki bannya. Sebenarnya mudah saja bila ia ingin puang, ia bisa menepon montir langganannya dan menyuruh mereka membenarkan sekaigus mengantarkan motornya ke masionnya, namun ini motor yang berbeda, motor ini hadiah dari anikinya, yang menyebabkan ia harus menjaga motor ini dengan ekstra.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, namun ada yang aneh. Kali ini maid yang biasanya akan membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya ketika pulang tidak ada, rumahnyapun begitu lenggang, sepi dan gelap.

Segera ia mencari saklar lampu, dan memencetnya. lampu menyala, sedikit membutakan matanya yang belum terbiasa. Dan..

TARAAAAAA

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA. HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOUUU…."

Disana teman-teman dan keluarganya berkumpul. Mereka semua bernyanyi dengan antusias, kecuali Itachi, kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan, sangat menjaga imejnya, khas seorang Uchiha. Begitu juga dengan Neji dan Gaara yang bertampang stoic seperti dirinya, mereka hanya bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang bisa membuat para gadis meleleh.

Ino menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah cake yang dihiasi tomat (?).

"Otanjoubi Omedeto Sasuke-kun, saatnya tiup lilin, jangan lupa make a wishnya ." ucpnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Teme, tidak bisakah kau berekspresi sedikit? Wajahmu datar sekaliii." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Lalu ia segera meniup lilinnya, yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan dari semua temannya.

"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke, yang membuat semua orang disitu terdiam. Ini sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka. Dimana seorang Uchiha mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ehm, bagaimana jika semuanya makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan untuk kaian semua." Ucap Mikoto ramah.

"Arigatou baa-chan." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Baiklah, ayo tunggu apalagi!" Serunya mengajak Kiba, yang disambut seruan penuh semangat oleh pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik tersebut. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengikuti keduanya ke taman belakang.

Sasuke hendak mendekati Ino, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ino-chan, bisa toong baa-chan sebentar?" panggil Mikoto

"Ah, tentu saja." Ujar Ino tersenyum ramah, lalu mengikuti Mikoto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran, sambil meneruskan melangkah kearah taman.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ino mengikutinya di belakang. Kamar ini sangat luas, mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari kamarnya. Selain satu buah tempat tidur berukuran king size, ada juga satu set sofa, dan beberapa alat elektronik dan perabotan mahal lainnya. Mikoto duduk di salah satu sofa tersebut.

"Mikoto baa-chan, sebenarnya mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Ino heran

"Ah ya Ino, duduklah dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Ino duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Mikoto duduk.

"Ino-chan, sebelumnya maaf jika aku terkesan ikut campur, tapi Sasuke adalah anakku, tentunya aku menginginkan yang terbaik dan kebahagiaan untuknya." Ujar Mikoto

Ino hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena jujur ia belum mengerti apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Mikoto.

"Dan Sasuke sebelumnya tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menghiraukan wanita-wanita yang mengejarnya, bukankah begitu Ino-chan? Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke, itupun karena kalian saling mengenal sejak dulu." Ujar Mikoto lagi

"Ya, memang begitu, lalu sebenarnya ada apa Mikoto baa-chan?" Ino muai penasaran, ia tidak dapat menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ino-chan, sebenarnya apa perasaanmu kepada Sasuke?" tanyanya langsung

Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mikoto, ia tidak mengira Mikoto akan menanyakan hal tersebut, bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, namun karena ia juga masih ragu dengan hatinya. Lama Ino hanya terdiam, terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ino-chan.." Mikoto memanggilnya lembut, membuat ia trsadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. Ano.. Mikoto baa-chan, selama ini saya dan Sasuke hanya beteman, kami menjalin sebuah hubungan persahabatan. Jadi, saya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, dia selalu ada untuk saya, dan saya menyayanginya, sebagai seorang sahabat." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Ino berikan sebagai jawaban.

Raut kecewa terlihat di wajah Mikoto, namun tak lama wajahnya kembali menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh kembali. Aku ada sedikit urusan disini." Ucap Mikoto

"Ah ya.. Arigato baa-chan." Ucap Ino, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut

"Hn" hanya itu yang diucapkan Mikoto.

'rupanya cinta anakku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu, aku tak mau Sasuke terluka sepertiku..' ucap Mikoto dalam hati. Pandangannya menerawang, mengingat sebuah memori, sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.

"Ino-chan, dari mana saja kau? Lama sekali." Tanya Naruto yang notabene adalah sepupunya.

"Aku habis membantu Mikoto baa-chan melakukan sesuatu. Naruto, kau menyisakan makanannya untuku tidak?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja…..

Tidak!

Tapi Teme telah melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Naruto

"Ah ya, mana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino, matanya meneliti setiap sudut taman, namun tidak ditemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin di kolam renang di sebelah." Jawab Naruto cuek, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sebuah daging panggang.

Ino menggelengkan kepa melihat tingkah laku sepupunya, benar-benar memalukan. Seteah itu ia pergi menuju kolam renang yang berada tak jauh dari taman tempat teman-temannya berpesta.

Kolam renang itu indah, lampu taman membuat airnya yang biru berpendar memantulkan cahaya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang terduduk di tepi kolam, kakinya ia masukan ke daam air. Ino menghampirinya, lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Tadi, apa yang kau mohonkan?" tanyanya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban Sasuke-kun!" Ino

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Ino.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan sahabat" ucap Ino

"…."

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin lebih?" Tanya Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap aquamarine milik Ino.

**TBC**

Yaaaaaa, segitu dulu chapter 3 nya, maaf updatenya lama dan masih pendek (mungkin). Bagaimana? Makin anehkah? Maaf yah, maklum saya masih pemula. Akhir kata Review yaaa…

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview. Arigatou gozaimasu

Balesan review

Ninis : wah arigatou y anis tuh SasuInonya sudah dibanyakin, bagaimana?

Vaneela : wahaha, aku juga ingin punya cowo kayak Sasuke*ikut dihajar sasuFC*

Iya telat sekali, biasalah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, hehe. Review lagi ya

Tata : iyah, Inonya kan waktu itu masih cinta sama Shikamaru, jadi dia ga ngelirik cowok setampan Sasuke. Hehe. Makasih. Review lagi ya

elfazen : makasih elf, udah update tuh bagaimana? Review lagi yaaa…

nattually : makasih sarannya, aku sudah mencoba mempebaikinya, kalo sekarang masih rush kah alurnya? Review lagi yaa

SasuIno lover : terimakasih review lagi yaaa


End file.
